Beastly
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Yullen. Kanda and Allen are half cat half humans escaping a rehabilitation ward. Based off of We Kiss in a Shadow. And try to survive on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Hi! I know I haven't wrote for a while lately for Shifting Secrets, but dont worry! I am still continuing it! I got a little busy lately. I was in my school's Hairspray play for the drama club. YES! I am in the drama club at my highschool! I was Matron ;) Anyway, it was a tough production because many people quit after seeing all the dancing and singing we had to do. So things got tense and we had extremly long and hard practices. For about a month we had mondays, tuesdays, wednesdays, and fridays from 6 - 9, and we would switch everyother day with added practice time of 2:35 - 4. Then on the last two weeks til show time we had Hell weeks. Everyday was 5 - 10. But it was well woth it in the end. Everyone had a great time and I was no exception. So to kick off my freedom. I am writting a new story! O.o I know that you might think this means I am stopping my other story. But as I had said before...I'm not! I just want to celibrate with an exciting short story. So here goes!**

**This contains Kitten-boys YAAAAAAAAY! XD**

**And its yaoi, so go by the golden saying DONT LIKE DONT READ, thank you**

**And for those who don't know...**

**I BASED THIS STORY OFF OF " WE KISS IN A SHADOW " BY HEAVEN-ANGEL-15**

**so its not my original idea and I give mad credit to heaven-angel-15!**

**...~~~~~~~~~~~~~...**

Allen grasped the bars of his cage. Cold, perfectly cleaned with some harsh liquid, and as always, held a blured image of himself. It was the closest thing that Allen had to play. To watch his relection be morphed around in the metal bars of his small reactangular prison. He only had enough room to stand, walk forward five steps, and two steps to the left. The whole structure was made of metalic bars, except for the bottom. If there were bars on the bottom, that would be hard to clean, and it would cause pain for the ones residing in it. So the bottom was a removable tray with a thin layer of hay. Allen was very happy about that. The hay was soft and kept him warm in the cold white room.

Curling around, Allen grabbed and pushed all of his hay away from the front of the cage door. It was morning, so he knew that his food would be coming soon. Eager to eat as always, he didn't want his bedding to get in the way of the slots they put his food and water bowls through. It was one of the only good things he had to look forward too.

With a big yawn, Allen curled back up into a ball in the back of his cage. His pure white tail flicking slowly.

He was in 'The Ward', a place where they keep the unwanted, disfigured, or problematic 'Beasts' as they were called. 'Beasts' have been a recent discovery, the first ones found only 200 years ago. No one knew if they have always been around, or if they were made, and not many care. They look almost human, except for a few animal like traits, such as ears, tails, ect. It is most likely that they had these traits to better themselves in the wild.

Beasts are bought, sold, treated, and branded as pets. Even though they practically human.

A 'click' got Allen's attention, picking up his head, he watched as a tall man walked in to the room and started putting food and water in the cages that held the few Beasts in the room. Allen waited until the man left the room to start eating. It wasn't the best food, but it smelt good and filled him up.

After an hour went by Allen heard the door open again. Looking up he saw that another tall man came in with a clipboard. Looking around he counted until he got to four. The man put down the clipboard down and grabbed a pole with a loop around the end. There was a total of ten cages in the room, but there was only three Beasts in the room, Allen being one. Not knowing what to exspect, Allen fearfully pushed himself to the back corner of his cage, trying to get as much distance between him and the man. Allen was in cage 6. He watched with a sad depression as the man opened cage four, and quickly got the poles loop over the Beast's head. A loud shriek tore through the room. Allen covered his ears and tried to crawl under the hay.

He knew what was happening. The Beasts that were brought to The Ward were there to either be fixed of their problems, or put down. Allen had known for a while that number four was going to be taken. He was a thirty eight year old bear Beast. He lived in The Ward for five years, put there because his owner had died, and no one wanted an aged Beast. Today was the day he is going to be put down.

A few more tall men came into the room, restraining the Beast, and after a few more frantic shouts, the room was quiet once more.

Allen opened his eyes and shakingly drank some of his water. A tingle went up his arm, like always, the water wasn't just water.

Allen was a rejected Beast just like the others. He never knew of life outside of cages, it seemed to him that he had never been out of them for too long. He was born in a cage for all he knew. He was a Cat Beast, with soft pure white cat ears and silky tail. His body was toned and thin, his reflexes fast, and agail when running and jumping. The reason why he was rejected was his deformed left arm. For some reason it was completely black from his finger tips to the top of his shoulder with dimond like arrows.

Many people had adored Allen, telling him how he was 'such a pretty kitty' and 'adorable', but for some reason, they didn't want a white cat Beast with a black arm. So Allen was transported from a Beast pet store to The Ward, hoping that they could fix him. But so far all they had done was hurt him further. The tests were mostly focused on his arm, but sometimes they tried to manipulate other things.

Allen rolled over in his cage throwing some hay into the air and swatting it with his hands to keep it in the air. Watching in the bars reflection he tried to relax.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

A slam echoed down the hall. Allen's ears went straight up, jumping up, his eyes frantic to find the noise that woke him. It was night, the sun went down a while ago, so what was going on? Shouting and footsteps, and ...something else...a hissing and scratching of nails on the ground. Closer and closer. Allen shivered and scrambled to get under the bedding. He was alone in the room, seeing as the Dog Beast had been shipped to a pet store later that day. The only thing that he could think of at the moment was how much he hoped it wasn't tall men coming to put him down.

The door to the room swung open, four men, each with a pole in their hands came struggling to get into the room. Allen's eyes widened as he saw that they were bringing in something. No, not a something, a someone! And boy was he putting up a fight! But, as always, the tall men were winning. Slowly but surely they got the Beast close enough to a cage. The yelling hurt Allen's ears, and as always his heart broke as he watched the tall men throw yet another Beast into their cages.

"Damn thing scratched me!" One tall man growled out.

"Stop complaining will yah! Son of a Bitch bit me three times!" Another yelled

One by one all the tall men left. Leaving Allen and the mysterious Beast alone in the dark. Allen could hear the others growls and hissing. He was only three cages to his right. The Beast slammed on his cage, growling, screaming.

Allen whimmpered, trying to cover his ears, he shivered in the corner. Praying that he could just get out of this hell hole. Anywhere.

After a few minutes the growls got quieter. Making Allen's whimmpering the more promunant sound in the room. Allen noticed the quiet and lifted his hands from his ears, still shaking, he looked up from the ground. Unfortunatly with no lights, it was impossible for them to see each other. It took a while, but the newly brought Beast was quiet, and soon after was Allen.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

Opening his eye's Allen yawned and stretched, shaking off the hay from his body. Beast's at The Ward only wore black shorts and a t-shirt ( blue for males, pink for females ). Rolling over in his cage he looked up at his reflection in the metal bars. His ears swivaling as he heard the shuffling of hay a few feet away. Remembering of last night, Allen rolled over to see the new Beast staring at him.

He had dark cobalt eyes, the first thing that Allen saw. His hair was long, sleek and black. Two black ears held high above his head. He had a layer of dirt on him, wich made it a little odd, seeing as his clothes were clean. And from the color of his shirt, so Allen could see that he was a male. After a few minutes of staring at each other, the door opened. Allen backed up in his cage. The other growled and hissed, waiting for the tall man to get close.

With a snort the tall man brought Allen his food and water first, then placed a food and water dish in front of the other's cage. Using a pole, the tall man pushed it through the cage slot, careful to keep his distance. The other's eye's never left the tall man's, even as he walked out the door.

Allen slowly walked up and ate his food and enjoying his water, this time it didn't hurt his arm. Looking to his right, he saw the other watching him again, and it was never in a menacing way, just...watching...as if he was content just looking at him. His ears swivaled high, having been back when the tall man was in the room.

"Is it safe?" A low voice sounded out. Making Allen jump a little. Did he just ask him something? Did the other speak?

"Did you hear me? Or can you not speak?" The male asked, eyes never leaving Allen's.

"M-mm-me?" Allen asked. Not many times was he in conversations. The tall ones never asked him to speak, and most of the other Beasts that came in never talked, besides to themselves. The male nodded at Allen.

"Is it safe?" The other Beast asked again.

"I-is w-what safe?" Allen asked, looking at the ground instead of at the males eyes.

"The food and water. Is it safe to eat?" He asked eyes narrowing as he studied male paced around his cage, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, ...s-sometimes, I-I can't um always t-tell. It can b-be yummy s-some d-days and sometimes it h-hurts. I-um I guess its r-risky." Allen said quietly. The male grumbled and hissed, staring at his food and water.

"Why are you here?" The male asked, looking at Allen once again. Making Allen blush and look down.

"mmu-dft-uumm" Allen mumbled.

"What was that?" The male said knowing that Allen didn't want to say it out loud.

"I'm...ugly..." Allen said quietly looking at his hand. His ears and tail drooping.

The other male's ears pinned back, he growled, his tail bushing up as he continued his pacing.

After a few minutes, the males asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"Ummmm...I-I'm nine and a half, I think." Allen said. Getting more used to talking. The male's eyes narrowed.

"I am twelve. What is your name?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, Allen. What's yours? Allen asked. Watching as the other boy smirked.

"Yu Kanda." He said.

"I like it." Allen said looking at how Kanda reacted. He blushed and gave a tiny smirk.

"Thanks, I like yours. I think your really cute, too." Kanda said his eyes tracing and following Allen's every move. Allen blushed red, smiling a little as he looked at the ground. His tail swished around and his ears felt warm. He liked Kanda too.

The door to their room opened, revealing another tall man. He had a suringe filled with a clear liquid. Its occupents unknown, making it even worse for the Beasts. Any thing could be in there. On cue, Kanda growled, hissed and clawed at his cage, but the man wasn't paying attention to him, and this fact made Kanda get even angrier.

The man walked up to Allen's cage. Allen backed up in his cage to the corner, shaking and trying to be as small as possible. The man carlessly reached in and grabbed Allen by the back of his neck. Allen mewled and clawed at the ground for something to grab and hold onto, but there wasn't.

"Shhhh, hey its ok little kitty. It won't hurt too bad, I promise." The man said and he brought Allen over to a small table on the right side of the room. Placing him on his back and strapped restraints on his hands, feet, and placed a wedge in his mouth. Testing and flicking the needle, the man turned to Allen who was in a state of shock, and was too petrafied with fear to do anything other than cry and mew for help.

Kanda was visiously attacking the bars of his cage, growing, hissing, and yelling for them to stop. He slammed into the door, his fangs long and menacing, claws on his finger, ears back, and his tail was bushed. Ready for attack. Cursing, Kanda tried to push his cage over, clawing at the metal tray at the bottom, happy for a second when he heard the screach of torn metal.

The tall man looked around in Allen's mouth, and after a little flick on his tooth, the man grabbed the needle and sunk it into his gumbs, right above his left kanine. Pushing the clear liquid into his mouth.

Allen screamed, his mouth was set on fire from the inside out. He thrashed around in vain to escape the bindings. A few tears shinging down his cheeks.

Kanda lost it, hearing the terror filled screams of the young kitten was physically painful. His eyes went red, a loud roar echoed around the room, the tall man whipped around and stared in shock as Kanda bent the bars of his cage, just enough for him to slip out. In an instant he was out the door, yelling for someone to lock down the section of holding bays.

A Red light flashed in the hallways, and in an instant the door was sealed shut. Kanda broke through his cage door and jumped to the table Allen was on. Using his nails to cut the straps holding the small boy down. An grabbing the mouth choaker, his ears went down as he heard Allen's sobs fill the room. Allen's mouth was swollen, puffing slightly, and was growing red. Kanda quickly whiped his tears away and twirled their tails together. Which came as a great shock to Allen.

But what really shocked Allen, was that not even a second later Kanda grabbed him and hugged him close.

It was warm, simple and soft, yet it had so much emotion behind it. Allen had never felt this type of affection before. A soft rummble came from Kanda. Allen, still shaking and crying, slowly started to calm down. He grasped Kanda's shirt and buried his head into the older boy's chest. Curling up he focused on the soft purring, and was releaved when he felt his head feel a little better. But his mouth was still on fire, and now accumpening to the flashing lights, the sound of footsteps was comming toward the door. Allen knew that it would mean nothing good.

Kanda growled at the tall men that entered the room. Scooping up the scared kitten-boy, he leaped off the table and slid to the other side of the room. The men surrounded the door and cut off one half of the room.

"Shhh, hey there. Its ok now. We are sorry we hurt your little friend there. We were just helping to keep his mouth clean. There's no need for you to be scared. We aren't going to punish you or your friend, ok." The tall man said taking small steps forward, closer to Kanda who held Allen in his arms. Kanda hissed and bared his fangs, his ears back, tail swishing with aggresion. The men looked at each other and nodded their heads. And not a second later did three men from the back quickly come to the front and threw a mesh net over Kanda and Allen's heads.

"Quickly, the larger one is very aggresive. Stay clear from its head and around its arms. The smaller one won't put up a fight. Grab the ends and pull it down flat. Jack! Get number ten open! We'll just have to keep them in one cage for now." The tall man ordered. Four men came up as fast as they could and forced the two struggling cats down to the ground, Kanda was putting his all into trying to get up. But he was no match. Two men then dragged their ends of the net to the other two men, cutting off all movement for Kanda and Allen. Allen Cried out and held onto the older cat as if it was his life line.

And in one swift pull from all four men, they were effectively thrown into cage number ten. The only difference between cage ten and the others was that it was the size of two regular cages. Incase there was a Beast that came in that could not fit in the others. But sometimes they used it for Beasts that came in to be socialized. They would try to wean its dislike for others of its kind by making it live with another. Allen didn't think it was a good idea at all. Most Beasts that had to share a cage was hurt or attacked. He always hoped he would never be stuck in cage ten, but here he was now.

Kanda, angry as ever, pulled Allen under him, hiding the tall men's view of him. Ears back, he growled and bared his fangs. Most of the tall men left, grumbling and cumplaining about the lack of security they had when it came to handling the agressive Beasts. One tall man went over to the right side of the room, walking over to the wall he picked up the clip board and jotted down something rather harshly. Sighing, he walked back over to Kanda and Allen, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry little guy, looks like you got the short end of the stick." The man said looking at Allen. Kanda growled pulling Allen further under him. "Huh, I wish I could say that we will be seperating you, but that's not the case. Fangs here has agression issues, and for a while he has been sent from center to center, trying to get him to calm down and let others get close to him, but none could. Your the only one that he has shown to have taken a liken to is you. And at such a bad time too..."

Allen peeked up at the tall man, glad that Kanda was with him at the moment. He felt safer than he ever had before.

The tall man left, closing the door and locking it tight. Kanda licked Allen's head, keeping his possition over Allen.

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Call me Yu." He purred, smirking as Allen blushed.

"Y-Yu, thanks for um, helping me. It was really nice, no one has done anything like that for me before. Owwwww..." Allen said quietly, his mouth still throbbing from the injection.

"Shhhhh, don't talk, it will hurt for a while. I had the same thing when I was around nine, it will hurt for a couple of days, but it doesn't last long. It makes your fangs longer and harder. I don't know why they do that though, since it would only be in our benefit. Though no one really knows what goes on in a humans mind." Kanda said, his voice low, calming the small cat. Allen nodded.

The rest of the day was very boring, well sort of. Usually Allen would think of it as boring, but with Kanda, it felt...nice, like he had been waiting to have this. And Kanda seemed to feel the same, seeing as he couldn't stop licking, hugging, twisting tails, petting ears, and snuggling with Allen.

"Allen..." Kanda sighed.

"Yu." Allen said. Making Kanda smirk.

"Your so...cute." Kanda purred, staring at Allen. Loving the look of Allen blushing.

"Oh...thank you." Allen said, looking down at the hay. His tail swishing happily.

"And innocent." Kanda smirked.

"Um...thank you..." Allen said watching as Kanda's tail flicked and his ears swivialed around.

"And obediant." Kanda laughed.

"Uh I don't think I'm that-" Allen started to say.

"Stop talking." Kanda said in a serious tone.

"Ok!" Allen said closing his mouth and hiding under Kanda's chest.

"Huh, see, obediant." Kanda laughed, lying down with Allen under him.

"Your going to be my mate." Kanda said, licking Allen and purring. Allen stared up at him with big eyes.

"What's a mate?" Allen asked.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

still not my original idea. based off " We Kiss in a Shadow"

_**So! What u think? Like? Don't Like? I know it is another fanfiction, but I decided to add my throw into it. I give my love to the real writter. I hope you don't mind that I'm writting this. I loved your story so much!**_

_**I 3 Reviewers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I have some bad news people

About a month ago my laptop was crushed by a very large foot. So I have to save up some money to buy a new one. Hopefully it will be soon! As I really don't want to abandon my stories!

_For Beastly_ – Thank you to all the reviews by ~

**sayo-chan64**

**sathreal**

**Hanashi o suru**

**BlueDemon13**

**Neko Serena**

**Kurai**

**Vhyna sii semelekete**

**dark-sparks**

**Sheldon**

**BlueStar1937**

**Ice princess**

_For Shifting Secrets – _Thank you for the review by ~

**grandshadowseal**

I promise I won't forget about my stories. If anything this time is a great way to figure out what I am going to write!

I am so sorry. I hope to update really soon. And thank you so much for your support

The second I get a new laptop I will update both of my stories and hopefully add a few more ;)


End file.
